Boneka Abdi
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: "T-tapi, tadi malam, Anneleis jatuh tiba-tiba dari rak tempatku menyimpannya. Lalu, kutaruh kembali di atas rak. Saat aku bangun tadi, ia sudah berada di sampingku!" Netra Rentarou menangkap siluet milik sesuatu yang berukuran kecil. Ia berdiri di atas konter dapur, melempar-lempar perabotan seenaknya. Siluet itu milik ... sang boneka.


**Boneka Abdi**

**Disclaimer:**

Black Bullet © Kanzaki Shiden

Boneka Abdi (lagu) © Penciptanya

Boneka Abdi (this fanfic) © Victoria Harrow

**Warnings:**

Horror dan supernatural yang tidak terlalu terasa, alur yang mungkin kecepetan (semuanya terjadi dalam satu hari), OOC, OC minor, dan lain sebagainya

**Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi (walau tidak benar-benar terinspirasi) dari sebuah lagu daerah berjudul _Boneka Abdi_. Fyi, kalau lagu _Boneka Abdi_ ini dinyanyikan dengan tempo yang lambat, lagunya akan terdengar menyeramkan.

* * *

Sepeda itu dikayuh dengan cepat. Enju berpegangan pada boncengan yang didudukinya. Ia tidak mau terjatuh dan ditinggalkan oleh Rentarou lagi seperti saat itu. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah saat Enju melihatnya.

Di toko boneka itu, duduklah sebuah boneka anak perempuan yang tampak menawan di dalam etalase terdepan. Enju merasa terhipnotis oleh pesona boneka itu. Pandangannya tidak dapat dialihkan dari sosoknya.

"Rentarou," panggil Enju, "berhentilah sebentar dan putar balik hingga kita sampai di toko boneka itu," pintanya. Ia menusuk-nusuk pinggang Rentarou dengan jemarinya yang kecil.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rentarou penasaran. "Bukankah kau tadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang?" Sepeda itu berhenti sebentar, memicu bunyi klakson dari beberapa mobil. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendorong sepedanya ke pinggir jalan.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin … melihat boneka di toko yang tadi kita lewati," jawab Enju sembari tersenyum lebar, ini adalah salah satu dari jurus andalannya agar permintaan Enju dikabulkan oleh sang Promoter. Rentarou menghela napas perlahan.

"Baiklah." Ia mengayuh sepeda itu ke arah sebaliknya. Rentarou mengerem saat Enju berkata, "Berhenti!"

Dan sampailah keduanya di toko boneka itu.

Boneka bergaya Eropa itu terbuat dari porselen yang dipoles halus—kualitasnya jauh di atas _bisque_. Rambutnya ikal berwarna keemasan dengan mata biru cemerlang. Jika ia berbaring, maka matanya akan tertutup sempurna. Bibirnya semerah bunga mawar. Gaun biru muda dengan renda putih yang dipakainya sangat serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi kecil berwarna biru muda.

Enju tidak mau menyentuhnya, takut jika ia mendaratkan jarinya di permukaan porselen itu, sang boneka akan hancur seperti sayap kupu-kupu yang baru saja disentuh. Ia tidak berharap untuk memilikinya, sungguh. Dapat melihatnya dari dekat pun gadis kecil itu sudah merasa bahagia. Toh, uang mereka tidak cukup untuk membeli boneka itu. Pasti harganya mahal sekali, mengingat kualitasnya yang amat bagus.

"Hei, Enju," sahut Rentarou, "kau mau memilikinya? Kata pemilik toko, ia menjualnya dengan harga murah untuk siapapun yang mau membelinya."

"Betulkah?" tanya Enju. Matanya berbinar saat mendengar perkataan Rentarou.

"Iya. Kalau mau, aku akan membelikannya untukmu dengan uang yang baru saja kita terima," ujar Rentarou.

_Menurutku, kau butuh sebuah penghargaan setelah membantuku melawan Gastrea tadi_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah!" sahut Enju. Ia segera meraih boneka itu dari etalase dan membawanya ke kasir. Sang pemilik toko telah menunggu sembari tersenyum saat melihat gadis berambut merah itu setengah berlari menuju konter pembayaran.

Kini, boneka itu tidak tinggal di etalase berdebu lagi. Ia telah menemukan sebuah rumah.

Tapi, tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

Boneka itu ditaruh di kamar Enju. Terduduk di atas rak yang dekat dengan tempat tidur gadis berdarah Gastrea itu. Enju tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Selamat malam, Anneleis," sahutnya pada boneka berambut pirang yang kini bernama Anneleis itu. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan nama untuk bonekanya. Menurut Enju, nama seanggun itu cocok untuk boneka bergaya Eropa seperti Anneleis.

Enju menggerai rambut merahnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk. Dari tempatnya berbaring kini, gadis itu dapat melihat Anneleis yang sedang tersenyum polos sembari terduduk manis. Tidak jauh dari Enju.

Tidak lama, boneka itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Kaget, Enju bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan ke arah boneka itu dan mendudukkannya kembali di atas rak. Dengan kesal, gadis itu berkata, "Duduk diamlah di sini dan jangan jatuh lagi!" Pipi Enju menggembung. Ia segera berbaring lagi di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Matanya dipejamkan perlahan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Enju sudah tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

Dan baru beberapa menit setelah Enju terlelap, boneka itu terjatuh lagi dari rak. Di luar akal sehat, Anneleis perlahan-lahan melangkah menuju tubuh Enju….

* * *

"Hm?" gumam Enju. Ia terkejut melihat Anneleis yang terbaring persis di sampingnya. "Bukankah semalam aku telah meletakkanmu di rak lagi? Ah, biarlah. Paling Rentarou yang meletakkanmu di sisiku. Bukan begitu, Anneleis?" tanya Enju pada bonekanya. Tentu saja sang boneka hanya bergeming. Gadis itu menaruh Anneleis kembali ke atas rak.

Enju turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya. Di dapur, Rentarou sedang memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri maupun Enju. Ia tersenyum lebar tatkala matanya menangkap sosok Initiator-nya.

"Selamat pagi, Enju!" sapanya sembari menoleh sebentar ke arah Enju.

"Selamat pagi, Rentarou! Apakah tadi malam kau pergi ke kamarku untuk menaruh Anneleis di sampingku?" tanya Enju. Ia menatap Rentarou lekat-lekat. Meminta jawaban secepat mungkin.

"Tidak," jawab Rentarou singkat, "aku bahkan tidak menyentuh kenop pintu kamarmu sama sekali kemarin malam. Memangnya ada apa dengan Anneleis yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingmu?" Rentarou bertanya. Kini, ia mematikan kompor dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Enju.

"T-tapi, tadi malam, Anneleis jatuh tiba-tiba dari rak tempatku menyimpannya. Lalu, kutaruh kembali di atas rak. Saat aku bangun tadi, ia sudah berada di sampingku!" sahut Enju.

"Ah, mungkin kau melindur. Mungkin saja tengah malam tadi kau tanpa sadar tidur berjalan dan mengambil Anneleis dari rak, lalu kembali tidur dan menaruh Anneleis di sampingmu," balas Rentarou dengan tenang.

"Tidak! Aku terbangun dengan posisi yang sama persis dengan posisi tidurku setelah menaruh kembali Anneleis!" bantah Enju. Entah kenapa, kini ia mulai merasa tidak enak….

"Lupakan sajalah! Ayo pergi mandi dan cepat sarapan sebelum kau dan aku terlambat pergi ke sekolah!" perintah Rentarou. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Enju berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap mandi. Mengambil bajunya sembari bersenandung pelan.

* * *

"Hei, Kisara—maksudku Presiden Tendo," panggil Rentarou. Kini, ia berada di kantornya—Tendo Civil Security Company—bersama Kisara Tendo.

"Hm?" balas Kisara dengan singkat. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Apakah mungkin bagi seorang anak perempuan untuk melindur dan mengambil bonekanya dari rak tempatnya menyimpan boneka itu lalu tidur kembali dengan posisi yang sama persis dengan posisinya semula?" tanya Rentarou panjang lebar. Kisara menghela napas.

"Agak tidak mungkin kalau menurutku, Rentarou. Pasti posisinya sedikit berubah. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Kisara. Matanya masih terpaku pada kertas-kertasnya.

"Jadi begini…." Rentarou mulai bercerita pada Kisara. Sementara itu, gadis bermarga Tendo itu hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya. Entah benar-benar memperhatikan atau tidak.

"Begitu …," gumam Kisara saat Rentarou selesai berbicara. Lagi-lagi, Kisara mengangguk-angguk. "Kau seharusnya menjaga Enju agar ia tidak melindur, Rentarou," sahutnya ringan.

"Hei!" balas Rentarou kesal. Kisara hanya tertawa pelan.

"Agak tidak mungkin bagiku untuk sebuah boneka porselen jatuh dari sebuah rak tanpa adanya angin atau faktor lain seperti tidak ditaruh dengan benar sebagai faktor pendorong. Lagipula, boneka porselen tidak akan jatuh hanya karena ada angin pelan, 'kan?" Kisara menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Kau betul," Rentarou membalas. "Mungkin seharusnya boneka itu ditaruh di lemari kaca saja." Lelaki itu bangkit saat melihat jam, Rentarou harus menjemput Enju dari sekolahnya sekarang.

"Nah, itu urusanmu," sahut Kisara. Kini, ia kembali memperhatikan kertasnya. "Sampai jumpa," Kisara menggumam saat ia melihat Rentarou hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Rentarou.

* * *

Tatapan Enju menerawang ke depan. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan penawaran dari Rentarou untuk menaruh Anneleis sang boneka di lemari kaca lantai bawah.

"Tapi, aku suka melihatnya duduk di atas rak sebelum aku tidur, Rentarou," Enju berkata.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana jika kau melindur lagi dan kau tanpa sadar membanting Anneleis hingga pecah?" tanya Rentarou tanpa menoleh ke arah Enju.

"Kau benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya di lemari kaca lantai bawah," kata Enju. Ia membayangkan pulang sekolah disambut oleh senyuman Anneleis dari balik lemari kaca.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Rentarou memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman depan rumah. Baik dirinya maupun Enju turun dari sepeda. Rentarou tidak lupa untuk mengunci kendaraannya.

Enju melangkah menuju pintu depan. Ia segera membuka kunci pintu. Setelah itu, ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Tubuhnya mematung di ambang pintu setelah melihat keadaan di dalam.

"RENTAROU!" sahut Enju secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Jangan teriak-teriak!" balas Rentarou. Ia segera menghampiri Enju.

"Rumah kita berantakan sekali! Kau yakin kau telah membereskan rumah sebelum kita pergi sekolah, Rentarou?" tanya Enju. Yang ditanyai melongok ke dalam.

Benar saja, sofa terbalik; kaki meja patah; bahkan barang-barang yang terbuat dari porselen dan kaca tampak retak dan ada beberapa yang pecah berantakan. Enju menatap lemari kaca tempatnya menaruh Anneleis. Boneka itu tidak ada di sana.

"Rentarou! Anneleis tidak ada di dalam lemari!" sahut Enju. Gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hei, hati-hati!" Rentarou memasuki rumahnya. Ia berlari menuju lantai atas, mengecek apakah di atas sana juga berantakan seperti di bawah.

Sementara itu, Enju yang cukup panik sedang mencari Anneleis dalam keadaan kalang kabut. Ia membalik bantal, menyingkap tirai, mengintip kolong, apapun dilakukannya. Setelah yakin di lantai bawah tidak ada sosok bonekanya, Enju berlari menuju lantai atas. Keadaaan di atas sama saja seperti keadaan di bawah: kacau-balau. Enju membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dan di sanalah ia, sedang duduk santai di bibir jendela. Menatap Enju sembari memiringkan kepala.

"Anneleis!" sahut Enju. Ia segera menghampiri boneka itu dan memeluknya erat. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di lemari kaca?" tanya Enju.

"Percuma kalau kau menanyainya," kata Rentarou. Kini, ia berada di ambang pintu kamar Enju. "Aku penasaran, siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Rentarou. Ia memperhatikan kamar Enju yang juga berantakan.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab sang Initiator. Ia masih memeluk erat Anneleis.

"Yah, kita terpaksa membereskannya sendiri." Rentarou melangkah menuju tangga. "Kau mau membantu atau tidak, Enju?" Rentarou mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap untuk menceritakan kejadian hari itu kepada Kisara dan meminta bantuannya.

* * *

Seisi rumah telah rapi kembali. Anneleis sudah berada di lemari kaca lagi. Perabotan pecah-belah yang hancur sudah diganti, untung saja Kisara bersedia membelikan beberapa perabotan baru untuk menggantikannya.

Kini, baik Enju maupun Rentarou sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Segalanya tampak tenang dan normal. Jarum jam menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Langit di luar sana masih gelap gulita.

Rentarou tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa amat haus. Lelaki itu pergi ke lantai bawah dalam keadaan masih mengantuk. Ia inginnya tidur kembali, tapi apa daya, rasa hausnya kini lebih mendominasi, memaksanya untuk mengambil segelas penuh air segar untuk diminum.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Entah kenapa, Rentarou merasa ada seseorang di sana. Karena takut pada kemungkinan bahwa memang ada orang lain di dapur dan orang itu adalah pelaku kriminal atau bahkan Gastrea, sang pemilik rambut hitam itu kembali ke kamarnya untuk meraih sepucuk pistol lengkap dengan pelurunya. Bukan peluru biasa, tapi peluru hitam khusus yang terbuat dari Varanium untuk membunuh Gastrea. Siapa tahu ada salah satu dari makhluk itu menyusup masuk malam-malam begini.

Rentarou merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ia mengintip ke dapur. Terdengar suara barang-barang yang jatuh dan pecah. Tirai dapur terbuka, memungkinkan cahaya dari lampu jalan di luar sana untuk masuk. Netra Rentarou menangkap siluet milik sesuatu yang berukuran kecil. Ia berdiri di atas konter dapur, melempar-lempar perabotan seenaknya.

Rentarou menahan napas. Siluet itu tidak asing baginya. Perlahan, Rentarou mengucek matanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Bahkan lelaki itu sempat mencubit dirinya sendiri. Rentarou menatap siluet itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Siluet itu milik Anneleis.

Dengan tenang, jari telunjuk Rentarou menyentuh pelatuk pistolnya. Ia membidik, bersiap-siap untuk menarik pelatuk itu kapan saja. Rentarou mengatur napasnya, tetap tenang meskipun ia sedang menghadapi ancaman.

Dalam diam, Rentarou menembak Anneleis.

Peluru hitam itu menembus kepala porselen sang boneka. Bukannya tumbang, boneka itu malah menoleh ke arah Rentarou. Anneleis tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok Rentarou. Keduanya bergeming selama sesaat sebelum Anneleis turun dari konter….

* * *

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu setenang mungkin. Setelah daun pintu kamar Enju terbuka lebar, Rentarou masuk lalu menutup pintu dengan tenang seperti saat ia membukanya. Ia segera membangunkan Enju.

"Hei, bangunlah! Enju! ENJU!" panggil Rentarou. Enju membuka matanya, masih setengah sadar.

"Ada apa, Rentarou?" tanya Enju dengan suara mengantuk. Matanya hampir menutup kembali.

"Anneleis! Ia menghancurkan perabotan kita!" kata Rentarou. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Rentarou mengatur napasnya kembali. Ia bersiap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Yang jelas, kini ia harus melindungi Enju sebisa mungkin.

Pintu kamar Enju terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Anneleis berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya, bergeming di ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum selebar mungkin. Tangannya memegang piring berukuran besar, siap untuk melemparkan piring itu ke kepala Rentarou. Dahinya berlubang bekas ditembus peluru.

"ENJU! Bangunlah, tolong! Berlindunglah di belakangku!" pinta Rentarou. Ia tidak mau Enju terluka sedikit pun.

Kini, Enju membuka matanya. Pandangannya berpindah dari Rentarou ke Anneleis di ambang pintu. Dengan cepat, perempuan itu meraih pistolnya dari bawah bantal. Ia menatap Anneleis dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau bukan Anneleis!" jerit Enju. "KAU BUKAN ANNELEIS! KAU MERASUKI BONEKAKU!"

"Tidak, dari awal, boneka itu memang sudah dirasuki. Menurutmu, jika boneka itu tidak dirasuki, mengapa pemilik toko menjualnya dengan harga murah?" bantah Rentarou. Ia mulai membidik Anneleis. Sayangnya, boneka itu sudah siap untuk melempar Rentarou dan Enju. Piring yang dipegangnya kini diangkat tinggi….

_Dor!_

Anneleis tumbang. Piring yang dijadikan senjata olehnya terjatuh begitu saja. Di belakang Anneleis, berdirilah seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang tampaknya baru saja menembak Anneleis dengan senjata api yang dipegangnya. Perempuan itu memungut Anneleis yang kini bergeming. Ia memasuki kamar, membiarkan sosoknya diterangi cahaya lampu yang tadi sempat Rentarou nyalakan sebelum membangunkan Enju.

"Kisara?" tanya Rentarou setelah sosok perempuan itu dapat terlihat jelas. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku mengamati rumah kalian sejak tadi malam. Setelah Rentarou bercerita kepadaku mengenai Anneleis yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Enju, aku mulai curiga bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan boneka ini. Aku menemukan tempat kalian membeli boneka itu dan memaksa sang pemilik toko untuk menceritakan kepadaku asal-usul boneka Anneleis. Ia memang sudah dirasuki sejak dulu. Nah, saat tengah malam tiba, aku yang sedang mengamati rumah kalian melihat siluet Anneleis yang sedang melempar perabotan. Aku sebenarnya hendak menembaknya, tetapi sudah kautembak duluan. Saat siluetnya menghilang, aku masuk dan mengikutinya pelan-pelan. Sepertinya pelurumu tidak dapat 'membunuhnya', Rentarou," Kisara menjelaskan secara panjang-lebar.

"Betul. Aku cukup kaget karena peluruku tidak mampu melumpuhkan Anneleis. Kau memakai peluru apa, Kisara?" tanya Rentarou.

"Sebelum pergi mengintai, aku melumuri peluruku dengan air garam, lalu menaburinya dengan garam lagi. Garam dapat mengusir roh jahat," jawab Kisara. "Nah, ada yang mau ikut denganku?"

* * *

Api menyala-nyala di tengah kegelapan. Rentarou menusuk-nusuknya dengan sebatang besi, tangannya dilapisi oleh kain tebal. Sementara itu, Enju sedang menaburkan garam ke sekujur 'tubuh' Anneleis. Ia bersenandung riang saat melakukannya. Hatinya lega karena kini ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kisara baru saja kembali dari acaranya membereskan rumah Rentarou dan Enju yang berantakan akibat ulah Anneleis.

"Sekarang, bakar boneka itu," perintah Kisara. "Api akan melenyapkannya."

Enju melemparkan boneka yang dulu miliknya itu ke tengah-tengah api. Terdengar suara porselen yang retak dan akhirnya pecah. Rentarou menghela napas lega.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, eh?" tanyanya.

"Sudah. Tadi aku menyemprotkan air garam ke setiap sudut rumah kalian agar tidak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu," jawab Kisara dengan tenang. Ia menatapi api yang kini sedang melenyapkan Anneleis.

"Dari mana kau mempelajari semua tentang ini?" tanya Enju penasaran. Ia menatap Kisara.

"Aku pernah mambaca buku tentang menghilangkan roh jahat, bisa dibilang mirip _exorcist_," timpal Kisara. "Tidurlah, Initiator Aihara. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."


End file.
